Breathing You In
by DelenaDJ
Summary: PART OF MY CANON COLLECTION. Hidden confessions, secret agendas, a love that consumes them both. This is the story of Damon and Elena after "Rose."
1. Line Of Fire

"Cute PJs," said Damon as he sat on the window seat in Elena's bedroom. It had been a long day for both of them, but especially Elena.

"I'm tired, Damon," Elena sighed.

"I brought you something." He showed her her vervain necklace.

"I thought that was gone." The memory of Elijah ripping it off her neck was still fresh in her mind. "Thank you." She tried to take it but he pulled it back.

"I just have to say something."

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

"Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life."

"Damon..."

"I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena, and it's because I love you that…I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does." He kissed her on the forehead. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this…" Taking the initiative, Elena placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't say it. Don't make me forget."

"Elena." She then surprised him again when her lips met his. It was a soft kiss, innocent. She looked into his eyes swirling with confusion and love and the bonds that had kept her emotions buried deep within her shattered.

"You gave me a confession. It's time for mine now. I think of you…all the time. In my dreams, during the day, when I'm with _him_. The only thing I could think of today, that I could hope for, was that you'd save me. I looked down those stairs and your arms were the one's I wanted to be in, not his. That was when I was sure. I never understood until then."

"Don't do this to me, Elena," Damon replied, hardly believing the words he was hearing. "I'm trying to protect you."

"No. You're protecting yourself and I get that. Believe me, I do. There was a time when I told you it would always be Stefan. I lied. I knew I was lying. I knew I had feelings for you but I thought I had to make a choice. I made the wrong one because you and me…we're inevitable. I don't how we'll make this work, but I know we will because I love you. I can't pretend I don't anymore. So don't walk away from me. Tell me that I'm not too late." Damon cupped Elena's cheek and wet his lips before making his decision.

"God help us," he cursed before he lifted her off the floor and pinned her to the wall, kissing her. "Tell me I'm really what you want because I'll never be able to let you go after this. I'm not strong enough."

"Then don't let go."

With renewed fervor, he kissed her and Elena moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her fingers carded through his hair. His hand slithered down her waist and pushed the crotch of her pajama shorts and underwear aside. Elena's head hit the wall as she arched her back when a finger entered her.

"Tell me what you want."

"You." With a smirk, he rested Elena's feet back on the floor and pulled her shorts and underwear down. Within seconds, his breath was on her core and she was writhing in pleasure. Her heart leapt up into her throat as he placed her legs on his shoulders and licked and sucked at her clit. "Damon! Ah. Hmm."

"Cum."

With one word, he sent her spiraling. She pulled at his hair and he groaned. It turned her on even more than she thought possible. She didn't think she could want him more than in this moment, but he proved her wrong. She needed more. She wanted to be consumed by him, to forget the world and experience only them in this perfect moment.

In her orgasmic reverie, Damon moved her to the bed and pulled off her tank top before removing the rest of his clothes. He kissed her ravenously and entered her with one solid thrust and they never let their eyes draw away from each other as they moaned and gasped at the penetration.

"More. Please."

"I love it when you beg," Damon growled, nuzzling her neck as he wrapped her legs around him and thrusted deep into her. Elena cried out, arching on the bed.

"Oh, yes! Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Never." He pinned her hands to the bed with one hand as his other hand traveled between the valley of her breasts and down to her ass. He squeezed the flesh and pushed harder up into him.

"God, I love you," she whispered as she thrusted up into him. In a flash, Damon kissed her, releasing his grip on her hands.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that. Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you." Taking the opportunity, she rolled herself on top of him and Damon sat up. As she rode his hard shaft, Damon's hands tangled in her now messy straight locks and his mouth licked up her neck to her ear, whispering all kinds of naughty things he wanted to do to her. Elena moaned and in seconds she was tail spinning into that bliss again. With one last thrust, she clenched around him and he spilled inside her. They both collapsed on the bed, sweaty and out of breath.

"I must have been really good to reduce you to panting," Elena smirked.

"Oh, babe, you have no idea how much you rocked my world." Elena smiled and curled up to Damon, resting her head on his chest and drawing lazy patterns on his sweat soaked skin.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to tell Stefan?" Damon closed his eyes and let out a breath. He knew his baby brother wouldn't let Elena go without fight. The confrontation most certainly wasn't going to fun.

"That's tomorrow's problem." He kissed her head. "Sleep. We've both earned it." After hearing the steady breathing of Elena, he pulled the covers over them and picked up his cellphone on the floor by his pants without waking the sleeping girl. He sifted through his contacts and his finger hovered over a name: Emma Petrova. Damon knew he was going to need back-up if he was going to have to fight not only Originals, but also his brother for the fair Elena. He needed Emma, but this so had the potential to blow up in his face. Swallowing his hesitance, Damon dialed the number.

"Well, well, about time you called me," a melodious voice answered.

"You know," Damon groaned at Emma's theatrics.

"Of course, darling. Have you forgotten? I know everything. I'm the Vampire Queen. You need help with your little Original problem and you've exhausted all your options so now you've come to the oldest vampire you know. Me."

"Are you going to taunt me all night or are you going to help?"

"Of course, dear. I'm on my way right now."

"You better be here by morning and quit it with the pet names. I have a girlfriend."

"Really? Think she'd fancy a threesome? Damon? Damon?" Emma looked at her phone. "How rude. He hung up on me."

"I don't care about the Salvatore's manners. Get me down from here!" Elijah yelled. Emma turned to face the Original and cocked her head at him. "Emmalyne!"

"There's no need for shouting, dear." Emma removed the stake from his chest and Elijah fell to the floor. "You failed."

"I wasn't expecting two of them."

"You. Failed." Emma walked closer to him, towering over the man. "You know I don't like failure."

"Emma. Think about what you're doing," said Elijah nervously.

"I'm not doing anything but making my own position in our alliance clear. We did things your way. Now we're doing it mine."


	2. Bones

Emma Petrova looked out of the window of the apartment she and Elijah were temporarily living out of, memories of the past filling her thoughts. The sound of laughter on the ballroom dance floor, days spent in filth in a cell, and a hunger for vengeance. Emma's delicate yet mighty hand touched the window. She then sensed Elijah's presence behind her.

"What's the plan?" he asked. With a refined elegance, Emma headed for the door. "Emma!" She paused in the doorway and sent Elijah a deadly glare that even gave the old Original the chills. Emma was definitely not one to cross.

"Just don't get in my way." She then left the apartment a smirk on her porcelain skin. "My desires will not be denied this time. Everything will fall into place as it should have all those years ago." When Emma arrived at the Gilbert home, she transformed into a crow and sat on a tree branch, observing Elena and Damon in the throes of passion. She flew through the open window when they collapsed on the bed and sat on the seat before transforming back into her human form.

"Ah. True love." Elena shrieked at seeing the auburn-haired woman and Damon immediately turned around, shielding Elena.

"What the hell…Emma!" Damon growled.

"Hello, Monkey." Emma waved her fingers. "Please do continue. Your stamina is quite astounding." Elena blushed and hid under the covers. Damon threw his phone at Emma and she caught it gracefully.

"GET OUT! And don't call me that!"

"Oh, come on, Casanova. You told me to get my perfect ass to Mystic Falls and here I am at your request."

"I didn't mean _here_ here."

"Well, then you should learn to be more specific. I'll wait outside for you. But don't make me wait. You know how I hate waiting." Emma jumped out the window and Damon flopped back on the bed.

"Who is that?" Elena asked, poking her head back out of the covers.

"Someone who can make all our problems go away."

"She's a friend of yours?"

"Hell no. I trust Emma Petrova as far as I can throw her."

"Petrova?"

"Yeah. She's yours and Katherine's ancestor. She's nothing but a pain in the ass who loves to taunt me and give me ridiculous nicknames. I called her last night."

"Why?"

"Because she's the only one who can get rid of the people like that guy from last night. I promise I'll explain everything. Come over in half an hour."

"Okay. Be safe." She kissed him.

"You too." After getting dressed, Damon left the house and saw Emma leaning against a dark teal Aston Martin Vanquish Volante. Damon shook his head at her. "Do you know the meaning of under the radar?"

"Get in," Emma ordered.

"I knew I was going to regret calling you," Damon sighed as he entered the car and Emma took off.

"I don't like being kept waiting."

"So impatient."

"You bet your ass. I'm a busy woman. And my services come with a price."

"Here we go. What do you want?"

"Come now. Don't be so sour. I thought you were all for quid pro quo."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I have money, clothes, status. There's nothing you could really offer me since your bed is now occupied and I don't see your pet human as a threesome kind of gal."

"Get to the point," Damon grumbled.

"Oh, I know. It's perfect. Since I'm doing you a favor, you'll owe me one."

"Fine."

"Oh, don't be so pouty. I know exactly the favor I want and you'll enjoy it."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Nah. It's more fun to watch you squirm in anticipation."

"I really hate you."

"But you need me." Emma then pulled up to the Boarding House. "Go wake your brother up. I'll tell you everything you want to know about the Originals when the lovely Elena arrives."

Half an hour later, Elena arrived at the house.

"Alright, let's get this over with, Emma," said Elena as she walked into the living room. She was shocked when she saw Emma floating in the air, one leg crossed over the other. She looked at Damon, confused.

"She's a witch?" she asked. Emma scoffed and floated back down to the floor.

"I'm one hundred percent vampire, darling. Although I have gained a few upgrades over the centuries."

"I can't believe you called The Vampire Queen," Stefan grumbled from the couch. "Wait a minute. Elena, you've met her?" Elena turned red at remembering their first meeting. "Why are you blushing?" Damon took in Emma's smirk and voraciously shook his head, but she didn't heed his warning.

"Oh, little Elena's embarrassed that I caught her and Damon in the middle of the horizontal tango." Stefan looked at Damon furious.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared before heading toward Damon.

"Oops. Was he not supposed to know that?" Emma asked.

"Oh, you bitch. You did that on purpose," Damon growled as he tried to stop his brother from ripping into him by holding his shoulders.

"STEFAN!" Elena yelled. Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed Stefan by the neck and threw him across the room. He got up and ran toward his brother again, but Emma stepped in front of him and with one palm thrust pushed him onto the couch. Her playful demeanor then turned stony.

"Sit down, shut up, and play nice," she compelled. "Damon's your big brother. You should be more respectful. You three can settle your bedroom affairs later."

"You compelled him?" Elena asked.

"Of course, dear. I am The Vampire Queen after all."

"I keep hearing that, but what does it actually mean?"

"Damon," Emma gasped. "So neglectful in educating your pet."

"I'm not his pet. I'm his girlfriend." Stefan grumbled. Emma shot him a look and he sank into the sofa.

"Very well, girlfriend Elena. Please have a seat. I am referred to as The Vampire Queen because I'm the vampire that predates all vampires."

"She's one of the Originals, a legend," Damon added.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan replied.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No," Emma scoffed. "Elijah is the Easter bunny compared to me. Once upon a time in a little village in the land that would be called America lived a small tribe of humans and werewolves. We lived in coexistence. Until that fateful day when one of the werewolves killed the son of the humans' tribal leader, Mikael. Mikael demanded vengeance, but he wasn't powerful enough to deal with werewolves on a full moon so he turned to his wife and myself, the two most powerful witches of the tribe. We gave him and his children the gift of immortality…vampirism."

"How?"

"We called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects for immortality. The wine was laced with poison and my sister, the Petrova doppelganger's, blood. This was over a thousand years ago. The feeling of power was indescribable. But there were consequences. The spirits of nature fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun would burn them, but I soon found a solution for that problem. Lapis lazuli rings. They could also be kept out of houses. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion, but the darkest consequence was something we never anticipated. The hunger. Blood made them reborn and it was blood they craved above all else. They couldn't control it. And with that a new predatory species was born. Esther and I were furious. We had never intended for such a thing to happen and we both knew we'd unleashed a plague against the humans, one that could rapidly spin out of control so…we did something risky. We made a deal with the spirits of nature. In exchange for giving us access to pure magic to forgo the side effects of the vampirism spell, I would keep the Originals in line. They agreed and Esther turned me into a pure vampire. Any trace of human blood was erased from my body and was transplanted with pure vampire blood and magic. All my powers as a witch remain and as a conduit of nature, I can channel an immense amount of power. I left that little village where I'd grown up as a child and I pursued the Originals, teaching them the rules. No mass turnings. They could feed on enough blood to survive, but that's it. I formed vampire society. That's why I'm known as The Vampire Queen, but even I grew weary of my own rules. I saw rippers rise up and let them do as they pleased as my heart was broken. I had lost someone precious to me. My husband, Kol, an Original vampire, to the deviousness of Klaus, his brother. You should know. The other Originals. They're coming for you."

"Me? Why?"

"They have to. They're doing it for him."

"For who?"

"Why Klaus of course. You're all familiar with the Aztec vampire and werewolf curse right? The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so…biblical-sounding, don't you think?"

"What's so funny?"

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a Petrova doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout. The curse of the Sun and the Moon…is fake. Doesn't exist."

"What?" Stefan, Damon, and Elena asked simultaneously.

"Klaus faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse…" Elena began.

"Oh, there's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse I placed on Klaus. He's been trying to break it for centuries. Klaus and Mikael didn't get on too well. Klaus was not Mikael's son. Esther had been unfaithful. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when Mikael discovered this, he hunted him down and he killed her lover and his entire family, a werewolf family."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both. When Klaus made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became Mikael's greatest shame. A hybrid is deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore I saw to it that Klaus' werewolf side would become dormant. Before I was turned, I put the hybrid curse on Klaus to suppress his werewolf side and then Esther turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed Esther. He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Klaus watched."

"So the hybrid curse is what Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone. The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. It was one of the darkest spells I've ever done. It almost killed me. To break the spell, Klaus will need the moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire, and a Petrova doppelganger."

"Me."

"Yes. He needs you dead. He tried to conduct the spell once before and failed miserably. Does Katerina Petrova ring a bell?"

"Katherine," Damon growled.

"Ah. So you're familiar with the treacherous whore."

"Too familiar," Stefan added.

"All the way back to England in 1492, a human named Katherine Pierce arrived in England after being thrown out of Bulgaria. Her family disowned her. Her indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. She had a baby out of wedlock. The shame. It was kept secret and the baby was given away. She was banished to England and had to learn to adjust. It was there that she caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. She was taken with him at first until she found out what he was and what he wanted from her and then she ran like hell. In the process of running, she was wounded and taken in by a vampire named Rose, fed her blood. Rose intended to take Katherine back to Klaus. But Katherine's nothing but a survivor. She killed herself. Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, she was no longer of any use to him. But there are consequences to every action. She underestimated his desire for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock I suppose. Klaus was furious and slaughtered Katherine's family. That was when Klaus and I went our separate ways. His family and I have been at odds ever since that slaying. It goes against the rules, you know. But fear not for your own safety because I have the solution to all our problems. Klaus will come to town and when he does, I will face him and he'll run away with his tail between his legs."

"And why is that? Why would he be afraid of you?"

"Oh, honey. All vampires are afraid of me. It's how I get my kicks. But the Originals in particular are very afraid of me because, you see, I carry a special spell within my body. A spell that will undo the magic that turned them into vampires. One touch of my hand and a whisper of a few magic words and they'll wither away into dust. They know better than to cross me and that's why you have nothing to fear."

"Why are you helping me?" Elena asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. The price for this service is pending. Your friends and family are under my protection. I just ask that you do nothing to put yourself in danger. See you around, little human." Emma then left the house and parked near the forest. She arrived at the tomb shortly after and saw her descendant inside her new cell. "Hello, Katerina."

"Emma. Nice to see you. You going to get me out of this hellhole?"

"One simple task. That's all I asked. Bring me the doppelganger, but even the infamous Katherine Pierce couldn't do that. What? Were the Salvatores too much of a challenge? Has your heart grown soft?"

"I AM NOT SOFT! The girl is annoyingly resilient. You didn't give me enough time. I would've gotten there eventually."

"While in this tomb? I think not. Oh, never ask minions to do your dirty work for you. Now where's the moonstone?"

"I don't have it."

"How much of a fool do you take me for, Katerina? I taught you everything you know. I know every move you're going to make before you even think of making it. I'll be coming back tomorrow to collect the moonstone with the Salvatore brothers."

"You're helping that human over me?"

"Manipulation is a subtle art, dear Katerina. Play your part tomorrow."

"I'm not saying or doing anything until you get me out of this goddamned prison!"

"That's quite unfortunate, Katerina. Because I'm not leaving. I know you drink vervain. A few more hours and it will have completely left your system. Then my compulsion will be quite effective at making you bend to my will. It's your choice."

"What is it that you really want? You didn't come here just to make sure I behave."

"I know you've been tracking Klaus. What is he up to?"

"What are you talking about? Klaus would kill me the moment he saw me. I've stayed as far away as possible."

"Which means you know exactly where he is and what he's up to. Spill it."

"He's in Bulgaria, looking for any other leads as to who is descended from me. Now let me out of here."

"Hmm. I think not. You need to be punished for failing me. You've served your purpose. You're going to stay in this tomb until I'm ready to let you out. You may prove useful when Klaus comes. And he will come. Your death may prove to be the most entertaining thing I've witnessed in centuries." She laughed and left the tomb just as Elijah called her. "What?" she answered.

"Where are you?"

"Just insuring the cooperation of our doppelganger and her boyfriends and paying a visit to the coldest vampire among us, Katherine Pierce."

"You and I both know you are colder than Katerina."

"Oh, are you upset that I'm picking on your girlfriend?" Emma mocked.

"What's your progress?"

"Everything's going according to plan. Are your witches on their way?"

"Yes."

"Good. Oh and before I forget, I'd like to reiterate the terms of our agreement. I give you my resources and we _both_ get revenge on Klaus."

"Of course. The loss of our family must be avenged." Emma then hung up and chuckled.

"Foolish Elijah. How little you know. Soon, Kol. Soon you'll be awakened and we'll take revenge against all these souls."


	3. Hurricane

To say yesterday was stressful would have been an understatement. Emma couldn't have blown into town at a worse time. After she had left for parts unknown, Damon and Elena had been left with the fallout of her little on-purpose slip up and it sure as hell hadn't been easy to calm Stefan down and get him to accept their blossoming relationship. Elena didn't think he'd ever truly accept it, but as long as Emma was around he'd tolerate it. That morning, Damon and Emma who dragged Stefan along walked down the steps to the tomb to speak with Katherine.

"Do we really have to do this?" Stefan grumbled.

"Yes, Stefan, for the bajillionth time, we really have to do this," Emma replied.

"Well, why'd he have to come along?"

"Because Damon begged me to help you guys out."

"Okay, I didn't beg," Damon interrupted.

"And," Emma continued. "You two can't keep letting a girl get in the way of your relationship. You are brothers. Act like it. Wakey-wakey, Miss Katherine." Katherine walked out of the shadows slowly, looking very unlike herself. Her skin was deathly pale and dark circles covered her eyes. "Hmm. Someone needs a makeover."

"Emma Petrova, how lovely for you to grace me with your presence. Come to watch me wither away? Come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us."

"I'd rather poke my eyes out," said Damon.

"Hmm. They're such pretty eyes."

"We're here for the moonstone," said Stefan. "Feel like tossing it over?"

"Tell you what. You get Emmy to hocus pocus me out of here and you can have whatever you want."

"I thought you'd like it in here, Kat," said Emma. "Nice and safe from Klaus."

"I'm starving, Emma, and dirty, but above all, I'm bored. So here's the deal. You get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide." Katherine then slinked back into the shadows. After their visit with Katherine, the three vampires stopped by Elena's place.

"Love your place," said Emma as she waltzed in. "It's got that whole quaint little town vibe."

"I didn't invite you in."

"You didn't yesterday either. It's one of my new abilities. No invitation required. So we spoke with Katherine and she's willing to hand over the moonstone for a price of course. Her freedom and then she'll disappear from Mystic Falls for ever."

"You don't believe her, do you?"

"Of course not," Damon scoffed. "We just want the moonstone."

"According to Emma, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break."

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice. Ergo, you live," Emma explained.

"How do you destroy it?"

"By releasing it from the moonstone."

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you."

"She doesn't have to."

"What Emma means is we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to."

"I just have to release the seal long enough for your boyfriend here to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for me to return it."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out."

"Yep. I'm awesome like that," Emma smirked.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it."

"Excuse me?" Emma arched a brow.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"Elena, we don't have a choice here," Stefan added.

"What about Klaus?"

"We'll get to him," said Emma.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you?" She pointed to Stefan and Damon. Emma walked up to Elena, putting on her best compassionate face.

"Elena, trust me. I know what I'm doing. I've been waiting for this day for over five hundred years. Klaus isn't going to win and no one is going to die. Well, except for him. Trust me."

"Okay," Elena sighed.

Later at the Salvatore Mansion, Emma was talking with Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy.

"I will be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine."

"How? It took Bonnie Bennett and her Grams last time and she died!" Jeremy argued.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"This is Jeremy, Elena's brother. He wants to help," Stefan introduced. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You're not important. I'm well aware of what happened to the Bennett witches, but I'm not a Bennett am I? Now how do you two plan on getting the moonstone?"

"She's hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not," said Stefan.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?"

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is?" shrugged Damon.

"Let me do it," Jeremy interrupted. "I've got my ring. I could get in, get out. No spell necessary."

"Gee, thanks sixteen year old child. Why didn't I think of that? Why are you even here?" asked Emma. She walked across the living room and an idea struck her. She snapped her fingers. "It's perfect. I can help better your plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Stefan walked to a small tin chest lying on the mantle. He pulled a portrait of Katherine out of it and gave it to Emma.

"This belonged to Katherine. It's hers." Emma placed the tin photo in a bowl and poured a few drops of water on it. Casting a spell in Latin, the photo burned and turned into ash.

"I've turned the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out."

Later in the day, Emma joined Stefan and Damon at the church ruins in the woods. They walked into the tomb when Damon's phone rang.

"It's Elena. Start without me," said Damon before walking back into the woods to talk to his girlfriend.

At the entrance of the tomb, Emma and Stefan were preparing ingredients for the spell. Emma tilted her head when she saw the moonstone on the floor.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she rushed over and grabbed it.

"Is that the moonstone?" asked Stefan. In that moment, Katherine stopped by the tomb door, her lips stained with blood.

"I hate to interrupt but today has been full of surprises." She showed them she had Jeremy. He was weak and had a bite mark on his neck.

"I'm sorry. I took some powder," he said.

"Don't worry. I know that he's wearing his ring so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm gonna be in the back playing with my new little toy and you guys just give me a holler when you get the tomb open."

"Foolish child," Emma growled as she hurriedly began lighting torches. "We still have what's left of the ash. Do you think you can get close enough?"

"I don't have a choice," said Stefan.

"It's gonna take me some time."

"How long?"

"A while."

"Just get me in there as soon as you can." Emma began chanting and her eyes glowed black. Suddenly, she began to cough up blood. "Stupid Bennett witches. A counter curse."

"Hurry up please because I'm still in here!" Katherine yelled. Emma glared at Katherine.

"Oh crap," Emma muttered. "Really didn't want to do this." Emma sped into the chamber.

"Emma, are you crazy!" Stefan yelled. She threw Jeremy out of the tomb before snapping Katherine's neck. With seconds to spare, she sped out of the tomb and leaned against the wall, grimacing in pain. "Are you nuts!"

"What the hell?" Damon asked, walking into the tomb and seeing Stefan helping Emma up.

"Wasn't enough time to tell you so I did it myself. Sheila put counter curses and a ten-second time release on the barrier. The counter curses turned my insides into mush. Oh God. I'll heal, but I wasn't expecting it. Otherwise, I would have put up protective barriers."

"How did you break through the seal?" Stefan asked.

"You have your secrets, Ripper. I have mine. I need to rest for a little while."

"Come on." Damon picked Emma up and they left the tomb with Stefan carrying Jeremy. Emma gripped the moonstone in her dainty hand. As they walked into the forest, her hair fell around her face, hiding a malicious smirk. It wouldn't be long now.


	4. Howlin' For You

When Emma walked into the Salvatore Boarding House, she used her super hearing to discover three heartbeats, one the pace of a human and two more sluggish. Damon and Elena. And Stefan was here too. She smirked when she listened in to the happy couple's conversation. They were laughing and rolling on the bed.

"Shh. Damon, someone's going to hear us."

"You mean Stefan's going to hear us."

"You really should be nicer to him. He's your brother."

"All's fair in love and war."

"And which is this? Love or war?"

"Hmm. I like to think a little bit of both." Emma then heard Elena's gasp and tuned out when things grew more heated. She heard a phone ring in the parlor and sped to it. It was Damon's phone, Alaric Saltzman calling.

"Damon Salvatore's phone," Emma answered. "Emma Petrova speaking."

"Emma. You must be the vampire he called."

"And you must be the friend/vampire hunter/history teacher."

"Where's Damon?"

"He's, um, preoccupied."

"Well, tell him to get his ass to the Grill. Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person."

"Mason. That's the werewolf uncle Damon told me about."

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason."

"What girl?"

"I don't know but she's sure got everyone in a tizzy."

"That's not good. Damon's got enough on his plate. I shall deal with this situation myself." A few minutes later, Emma arrived at the grill and joined Alaric at the bar. They observed Jules from afar. "Mmm. Mason's mystery woman," she purred.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked.

"If I know Damon, decomposing in a truck."

"She a werewolf?"

"Well, I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Alaric, but we should definitely find out," she said, removing a sprig of wolfsbane from her pocket.

"What is that?"

"Wolfsbane."

After a few minutes, Jules sat alone at the bar. Alaric joined her for a drink, pretending to be drunk.

"Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?"

"Oh no, one is my limit."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town."

"Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night." At that moment, Emma arrived.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" she asked.

"I'm not bothering anybody."

"Perfect. Well...do it elsewhere," Emma said, turning her attention to Jules, "Don't worry. He's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from." While Emma talked to her, Alaric slipped a bit of wolfsbane into her glass.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," said Alaric, giving Jules her drink.

"Why are you here?"

"Thank you for the drink," said Jules as Alaric raised his glass and left. However, Jules left the drink untouched. Emma sat down and ordered a bourbon.

"There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake."

"No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story. I'm looking for my friend."

"Who?"

"Mason Lockwood."

"Well, what do you know? I know Mason."

"You do?"

"Yeah. He's a great guy."

"He's missing."

"What do you mean? Like missing missing?"

"How do you know Mason?"

"Friends of friends." She didn't touch her drink. Emma glanced at Alaric at the end of the bar. "You know, I know this guy who's super tight with the Sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…"

"Tyler?"

"Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief. You haven't touched your drink."

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going."

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink."

"It'll help me sleep."

"To sleep." She sniffed the glass and slammed it on the bar. "You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?"

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?"

"He's my friend."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him."

"And why not?"

"You should leave town."

"You're threatening me? On a full moon. How stupid are you?"

"You think I'm afraid of you?"

"And there's your vampire arrogance. You should be afraid of me. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time."

"You're preaching to the choir, honey."

"I admit any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked."

She left the bar and Emma and Alaric quickly followed her.

"Where is she?" Emma seethed.

"Just let it go. Don't be stupid."

"So what? Just let her get away? 'You've been marked.' Werewolves really need to work on their threats."

"Emma, look up! Just look up." Emma looked up to see the full moon towering over her. "One bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning." Emma huffed and left for the Boarding House. Before she left her car, Elijah called her. "Yeah?"

"Bonnie met with the Martin witches you directed her to. She fell for the whole show."

"Good. Last thing we need is that moonstone being destroyed."

"I paid a visit to Katerina."

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I had the Martin witches remove the tomb spell."

"What!"

"But I compelled her to remain in the tomb."

"Hmm. That will give us easier access. Alright. Be careful tonight. We've got werewolves prowling and I think more may be coming. Anything else I should know about?"

"I paid a visit to the Salvatores. Needless to say, they were surprised by my resurrection. I didn't reveal any information concerning our deal. I just told them to watch their step as I was going to be in town for a while."

"Very well."

"Where are you?"

"Salvatores' place. I need to update them on this wolf. I'll be back momentarily. If you don't hear from me, don't call me. I'll call you." Emma then hung up and entered the Boarding House. Damon walked down the stairs.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asked.

"You don't answer your phone."

"Just admit it. You don't have anywhere else to go." Suddenly, they heard something. They went into the living room to investigate. The window shattered and a wolf lunged into the living room. Damon grabbed a sword hanging on the wall. Emma pushed Damon out of the way and the wolf jumped on her, chomping on her shoulder. Damon stabbed the wolf with the sword and it fled. "How bad is it?"

"It hurts."

"It's healing."

"I thought a werewolf bite was fatal."

"You're gonna be okay." A few minutes later, Damon joined Emma on the couch. "I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up."

"So it was Jules."

"The other werewolf."

"Yeah. Sorry. I picked a fight with her."

"All's well that ends well. You're all healed?"

"Yeah. Seems that way." Emma then grimaced. "Ow." Emma pulled back her jacket and saw that her shoulder wound was open. It was blistering and veins and arteries pulsed around the blackened and diseased area. Damon looked at Emma, worried. This was not good.


	5. Take It All Away

"Hey," said Elena to Stefan when she entered his bedroom.

"Hey."

"Listen, I know things are…awkward, but you're still my friend, Stefan."

"That's the problem, Elena. I just…I need some space. I can't pretend like everything is okay. And as much as I want to run away I can't. Katherine may be locked in the tomb, but we still have this pressing little issue of you being Klaus' human sacrifice."

"Emma has promised to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we play by her rules."

"Right. As long as you play by her rules. I don't like that. Don't think for a second that you can trust her. That's why I'm trying to get in touch with Isobel."

"Please don't do that."

"Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions. That's all."

"Stefan, I made a deal with her."

"Right, you made a deal with her. I didn't make one. You should keep your deal."

"Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?" He drank from a glass and coughed.

"You're drinking vervain?"

"Originals can compel other vampires. As long as Emma and Elijah are around, Damon and I think it's best to be cautious."

"How can they do that?"

"They're Originals. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her." Stefan then left. Emma was in the library very sick when Damon joined her. She was sweaty and her skin was unnaturally pale. Damon walked in with a glass and a packet of blood.

"This was definitely not the way I imagined dying," said Emma.

"Don't say things like that. Come on. It's just a little werewolf bite."

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire, werewolf bite."

"Drink up," said Damon, handing her the glass of blood. "Blood heals."

"Yeah, it does feel like it's working," said Emma after drinking the blood.

"Let's have a look." He pulled Emma's sweater off her shoulder and looked at the wound. He looked at it, grimacing. The wound had gotten much worse.

"How is it?"

"Definitely better. Right, Elena?" asked Damon. Elena had entered the room and was shocked by Emma's wounds, but she quickly masked her feelings when Emma turned around to look at her.

"Um, it's not bad."

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel."

"Alright, I'll deal with it, but if you could play nurse for a little while…" said Damon.

"It's not necessary," said Emma.

"It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature. She just can't resist." He left the room with Elena trailing behind them.

"Is she gonna die?" Elena whispered.

"Probably. The wolf bite's caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse," Damon answered.

"Like poison?"

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field."

"I'm sorry." Damon sighed.

"No. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just…"

"I know."

"I've been going through some of those books we brought back from Duke. It talks about female vampire physiology versus male. There's a legend that unlike a male vampire, a female vampire can be cured if she drinks the blood of the werewolf that infected her. I'm going to try to track down this wolf. Stay here."

Elena then helped Emma into a guest bedroom upstairs.

"I hate this," Emma huffed. "I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in centuries."

"Just get in bed."

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness."

"You're not gonna die."

"Such a human thing to say. I'm so tired." Elena began to leave but Emma talked in her sleep. "No, stop, Kol. Tell them to prepare the horses."

"It's okay, Emma. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Kol, don't be so stupid. You can't kill him." Suddenly, she sat up in pain. "Elena, I need more blood."

"Yeah of course here." She gave her the blood. Emma drank it but threw up everything. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright." She rushed to the bathroom and when she came back, Emma was gone. When she turned around, Emma attacked her and pushed her against the wall.

"It's all your fault, Katerina. You did this."

"It's Elena. Emma! I'm Elena!"

"You betrayed us!"

"I'm not Katherine!" Emma released her.

"Elena?"

"It's me. It's Elena."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be alright."

"My mind. I'm…"

"It was just for a second."

"I'm sorry. Don't be scared of me."

"I'm not. I'm not, but you need to rest."

"I'm scared."

"You're not alone. I'm right here."

"Here. Where's here?"

"The Salvatore house."

"I want to go home."

"Tell me about it."

"Cambridge. Fields, trees, horses."

"Sounds beautiful."

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted."

At the Mystic Grill, Jules was eating while Stefan was on his phone keeping an eye on the female wolf.

"Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you. It's about Elena. Please know that it's important." He hung up and saw Damon enter the room. He was heading straight toward Jules, but Stefan stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Waiting for you. Listen. There's a lot of people here."

"Oh damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back," Damon spat sarcastically.

"I know you're upset about Emma."

"What's with you and calling Isobel? We've got what we need to take Klaus down. Don't screw this up. Now according to some information Ric gave me, when a female vampire is bitten, the blood of the werewolf that bit them can cure them. You going to help me or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Damon then handed Stefan a syringe. "Don't screw up."

Damon joined Jules and Stefan walked outside.

"Well, if it isn't my prey's little friend," said Jules.

"You won't live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Bite me." She rose from her chair and Damon caught her by the arm. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you are very, very stupid."

"How's your friend? Emma? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

"If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back."

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart." She then left. When she walked outside, Stefan snuck up behind her and stabbed her with a syringe full of wolfsbane. She fell unconscious and Damon walked outside. He smirked and dragged the wolf to his car.

When Jules woke, she found her hands chained to the wall of the cell in the Salvatore basement. She looked around and grew worried when Emma was helped into the cell by Damon and Stefan. Veins protruded around Emma's eyes and she attacked Jules. After taking a few gulps, Emma hissed in contentment. Damon looked at her wound and saw it closing.

"I'll be damned. The rumors are true," Damon smirked.

"That is much better," Emma purred.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Jules asked, on the verge of unconsciousness.

"I could…so easily, but I don't think so. I have plans for you, wolf." Emma then turned to Damon and Stefan. "Heal her and throw her out. You don't want a wolf stinking up your basement."


	6. Born To Rise

"You brought back John Gilbert! That was your big move!" Damon yelled at his brother.

"I went to go look for Isobel and I got John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate," Stefan reasoned.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!"

"Damon, I found out Bonnie's new witch friend who we thought was aligned with Emma is actually working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. And Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Emma to keep everyone safe. I mean do you trust Emma? I don't trust her. She's an Original. They can't be trusted. And it's not like we can just go up and kill Elijah because apparently he can't die!"

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer."

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

"And how do we do that?"

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway."

"Great work, Stefan. Like I don't have enough problems." Damon then left the house for his girlfriend's place.

"Where is he?" he asked Elena.

"He's not here. He left. I don't know where he went," said Elena. "He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad, and then took off."

"That's public knowledge now?"

"Apparently."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Jenna's head's spinning but I'm okay."

"He say what he was doing here?"

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me."

"Do you believe him?"

"No. I don't believe him for a second."

"Me neither."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Kill him."

"Damon…"

"I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm just gonna have a civil conversation with your father."

"Wait. I'm coming with you." They then left the house for the Grill. Damon immediately spotted John. "We just need answers, Damon. Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun."

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man."

"Okay then." They joined John. "John, buddy, how have you been?

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." Later in the evening, Damon joined John at the bar.

"So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything."

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there."

"Only because all of the vervain has left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full."

"You guys are drinking vervain?"

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep," Damon whispered into John's ear maliciously.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon. That I can count on you. Then we'll talk." John left.

Outside, Jules approached Caroline from behind.

"Excuse me. Caroline, right?" Jules asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No. Sorry."

"I know you're lying."

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?"

"Actually it is."

"Well, I have a trick too." Her face began to transform, but when she turned around Jules sprayed her with vervain. Caroline screamed in pain, but healed. Before she could retaliate, however, Brady, Jules' werewolf boyfriend, shot her with a wood bullet straight in the head. She crumpled to the ground unconscious.

When Caroline awoke, she found herself inside a cage. She screamed as she removed the wood bullet from her head.

"I see you got the bullet out," said Brady, sitting next to the cage. "That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." He shot her and she screamed.

Meanwhile at the Lockwood Mansion, Stefan was still trying to convince Tyler who had discovered his, Damon, and Caroline's identity, that they could coexist. Suddenly, Stefan's phone rang, displaying Caroline's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Stefan answered.

"That depends," said Jules on the other line. "How badly do you want to keep her alive?"

"Who is this?"

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?"

"Jules. Where's Caroline?"

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."

"Where is she?"

"Right here. Want proof?" Brady shot Caroline again and Stefan and Tyler both heard screaming.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked.

"Hurt her again and you're dead."

"I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me. The clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies."

At the Grill, Damon was arguing with Elena after she had received a frantic phone call from Stefan.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"Stefan was worried that you…"

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course. It's what needs to happen."

"No, Damon. Not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

"Why? He's a werewolf. He needs to die. I'm willing to kill him. It's a win win."

"Damon, please. Too many people are dead." John suddenly entered the bathroom Damon and Elena were talking in.

"Do you mind?" Damon spat.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing," Elena replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well guess what, John? Trust works both ways. Get out," Damon ordered.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back."

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." As Damon started to leave, he looked at John. "First dad duty. Ground your daughter. Keep her here."

Meanwhile in the woods, Caroline was still trapped in the cage, desperately trying not to cry.

"So how many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady asked. Caroline didn't answer so he shot her with a squirt gun filled with vervain. She screamed in pain.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're a vampire. Why not?" He blew three small wooden darts into her neck and she screamed in pain.

"Let me out," Caroline moaned.

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"Let me out!" Brady then left to rejoin Jules outside.

"Get it out of your system?" she asked.

"No. I'm just getting started."

"Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him. It's who we are."

"You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are." A few minutes later, Jules was alone waiting outside. Suddenly, she heard something.

"I know you're out there," Jules said. Stefan walked out of the woods with Tyler.

"Where's Caroline?"

"Locked up tight."

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?"

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving without Tyler."

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline." In that moment, Damon arrived.

"Oh, my brother, the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me, I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline."

"Let go of Tyler."

"Give me Caroline. Without a full moon it's not a fair fight and you know it. We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." She whistled and a lot of people, including Brady, arrived, surrounding them. They were all carrying stakes, crossbows, and fire. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

"You heard her," said Damon to Tyler. "Go. Get over there." Tyler walked across the clearing to join Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady asked.

"Uh, that'd be me," Damon admitted.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers."

"We can take them," said Damon, looking at Stefan.

"I don't know about that."

"Well then…"

Damon rushed over to Jules but she jumped on top of the RV. Tyler had disappeared inside. One of the werewolves tried to burn Stefan but he grabbed him in a headlock and burnt the two other werewolves. Another werewolf tried to get the jump on Damon, but he casually ripped out his heart from above. Inside the RV, Tyler found Caroline in the cage.

"Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get it." Tyler hesitated. "Tyler?" Finally, he walked toward the cage and opened the latch, helping her out of the cage.

Outside, Stefan was fighting with one of the werewolves when a stake was driven through his back. He fell to the floor as Damon fought Brady. As Damon gained the advantage, Jules arrived and shot him in the shoulder with a wood bullet. He fell to the floor. As Caroline exited the RV, Jules pushed her against the vehicle with a gun to her back. Tyler looked out at Caroline, but didn't do anything. As Brady was about to stake Damon, he suddenly screamed dropping his stake. The other werewolves followed suit.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

Out of the shadows, Emma appeared, casting a pain spell on the werewolves. Damon and Stefan rose as the werewolves were incapacitated.

"You should know better than to pick on the vampires under my protection. I made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld," Emma said. "You need to go. Get out of here. Now."

The three vampires left in a blur. Emma then turned her attention to Tyler.

"When your friends awaken, give them a message. They need to get the hell out of this town."

Later that night, Damon opened the door to find John on his front step.

"What do you want, John?"

"We didn't finish our conversation."

"I'll bite."

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside, Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena."

"I agree with that statement."

"So I come bearing gifts." He opened a towel, revealing two daggers and a small vial.

"What is that?"

"This is the only way to kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into the heart."

"Where is Isobel?"

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side."


	7. Easier To Lie

At the Salvatore Mansion, Damon was on the phone with Elena who he'd dropped off at Caroline's house the previous night.

"How was the slumber party?"

"Good and much needed. When can you and I have one?"

"Mmm. That can be arranged."

"Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away."

"Well, where do you want to go?" When Damon left to pick Elena up, Stefan invited Alaric into the house.

"So John Gilbert gave Damon these to kill Elijah and Emma," he said, showing Alaric the dagger and vial.

"Emma?"

"That woman can't be trusted."

"But you guys went to all that effort to heal her from the wolf bite."

"Because Damon is convinced she's on our side. I'm not. She's hiding something. John said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white oak tree that dates back to the Originals' creation."

"You think it's a setup?"

"Could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him. What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?"

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's."

"Ah, the tea party. Elijah's the guest of honor."

"Stefan, don't turn into your brother. Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party."

"No. That would be stupid. I want to know his endgame before I kill him."

Later in the day, Damon and Elena pulled up to the lake house. Elena stared up at the house and sighed.

"You okay?"

"I'm good. I just haven't been back here since before…"

"I can take you some place else."

"No. I've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way. I was just…having a moment." They left the car and walked up to the house, Damon carrying their bags. "You don't have to wait out there."

"Oh, that's great because I'm stuck."

"Oh my god. You can't get in."

"Not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you invite me inside."

"Damon, I can't."

"Pardon me?"

"My parents left this place to John Gilbert. He's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry. I completely forgot."

"Please tell me you're joking." Elena looked at him seriously for a moment, but finally cracked a smile.

"Damon Salvatore, love of my life, I hereby invite you into this home."

"You are such a little liar." He entered the house and picked Elena up, laying her over the counter. He ground his hips up into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They pulled off each other's clothing and Damon sucked at the hollow of her collarbone.

"Damon, please," Elena begged.

"You're so going to pay for teasing me," Damon grinned roguishly. They then fell to the ground as Damon pounded into her.

Meanwhile at the Lockwood Mansion, Carol was talking with Elijah as Emma mingled with the guests.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there," said Carol.

"No. I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating." In that moment, Stefan arrived. "Stefan, what are you doing here?" Carol asked.

"Damon sends his regards. He will be unable to attend so he asked me to come in his stead."

"Well, Elijah, I want you to meet a member of one of the founding families. Stefan Salvatore."

"Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No. Pleasure's mine," Elijah replied as they shook hands.

Back at the lake house, Elena was looking out over the lake when Damon approached her from behind. He kissed her shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was six. My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us, what our future will be like?"

"I saw my future with you the moment I laid eyes on you. Eventually we'll have to have that conversation…but when you're ready." Elena smiled and Damon kissed her on the cheek.

At the Lockwood Mansion, Stefan and Elijah entered a separate room as Alaric watched from afar. John Gilbert joined him.

"What's Stefan doing with Elijah?" John asked.

"How would I know?" Alaric returned.

"Because you're the Salvatores' little helper."

"If you say so, John."

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean she can't stay in the dark forever." In that moment, Emma walked past them, but not before slapping the back of John's head.

Hey!" John yelled like a petulant child.

"No one likes a dick, John. Shoo," she smirked.

Meanwhile, Elijah and Stefan were having a polite discussion inside Richard's office.

"What can I do for you, Stefan?" Elijah asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word."

"Where's Elena?"

"Safe with Damon. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. I believe Emma Petrova saved the day."

"And how do you know that? Are you working with her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Oh, and you're welcome."

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here."

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to us?" Elijah moved to the door but Stefan zipped in front of him.

"Not good enough." Suddenly, Elijah grabbed Stefan by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"You young vampires. So arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

"You can't kill me. It's not part of the deal."

"Silence." Elijah grabbed a pencil lying on the desk and stabbed Stefan in the neck with it. Stefan clutched at the pencil and yelled in pain. Elijah let go of the young vampire, who fell against the desk and removed the pencil, painfully. Stefan clapped his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off his hands. "I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Elijah dangled the handkerchief in front of Stefan who grabbed it hastily and placed it on his wound. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe."

Later, Stefan and Alaric were sitting in the library.

"Well, today was a bust," Stefan groaned.

"Yeah. How's the throat?"

"Sore."

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair."

"He's gonna be hard to kill."

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info."

"I'm out of sources."

"Well, I got to go pick up Jenna for dinner. Let me know what your next move is when you think of it," Alaric said as he left the room. Stefan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. However, he was startled when he heard a noise. He walked into the hallway and saw Alaric crumpled on the floor, a stake in his stomach. When he turned around, a werewolf jumped on his back and injected a syringe into his neck. Stefan fought with the wolf attempting to get the man off him, but it was useless when the whole contents of the syringe were injected into him. Before Stefan lost consciousness, Jules appeared in front of him.

"Hi, Stefan. Nice to see you again."

When Stefan awoke, he was sitting in a chair. Chains restrained him and an iron collar with wooden spikes was around his neck.

"Morning sunshine," said Jules as she cocked a carbine. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?"

"You're never gonna get it."

"My oh my. Werewolves. So disrespectful," said Emma, entering the room. "You looking for this?" Emma held up the moonstone and placed it on the table. "Go ahead. Take it." One werewolf approached her, but Emma casually ripped his heart out. Two others came, but she ripped their hearts out as well. Stefan looked over at her appreciatively. Jules left while another werewolf cowered in the corner. Emma sauntered over to him. "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's Jules?" Stefan shrugged. "It doesn't really matter." Emma punched the werewolf in the face so hard it snapped his neck. She then walked over to Stefan and removed his chains. "I hear Elijah spilled the beans."

"I wasn't sure, but now you've just confirmed it. How can you work with him?"

"Sometimes it's better to deal with the devil you know. Don't interfere, Stefan. For your own sake."

That evening, Stefan called Damon.

"Let me get this straight. So Bonnie did some spell on Luka Martin and found out Emma and Elijah are in cahoots?"

"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of their plan. They're going to kill her."

"Damnit. Alright. I got it."

"You should probably keep her away a little longer until I can clean this up."

"Be careful, Stefan. Try not to get yourself killed."

"Yeah. It's been a day for that." Damon hung up and Elena entered the room.

"That was Stefan. We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"He learned that Elijah and Emma are working together and they're planning for you to die in the sacrifice ritual."

"I know the deal I made, Damon. Emma's very careful with her words. She promised to protect my friends and family. She never said a word about me."

"You mean you knew all this time that you weren't gonna survive?"

"If it comes down to the people that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be."

"How could you stand out there earlier, talking about the future, when you don't even expect to have one?"

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm just trying to keep the people that I love safe. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"No. You're being a martyr."

"How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?"

"Because I've already lived. You've barely begun and now you want to let yourself get killed. That's not heroic. It's tragic and I'll be damned if I let that happen."


End file.
